A Twisted Destiny
by Wildz2728
Summary: Rokaan is a former clone, now an entertainer. Rin is also an entertainer. Abaug is a dark jedi, and Len is his apprentice. These people's destinies are all connected. They will face many challenges throughout their lives,and will make tough decisions.


**A/N: This fanfiction is a collab between Wildstar272819 and rascal22. **

**Wildstar272819: Hey people. Okay, so my brother got me to join SWG and we decided to write a fanfic based on our characters. Yeah, I'm using two Vocaloids for this fanfic, cuz I love making characters on SWG based on other characters from other stuff. 8D So yeah enjoy.**

**Rascal22: Yeah, what she said sums it up. At first I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of her making Vocaloid characters of SWG, but now I realize it's a pretty cool idea. So yup, this is a fanfic, that shall be written by the both of us. I believe I only made 2 other fanfics, one I'm not sure I even posted. So yeah, buh bye.**

**Chapter 1:**

A woman with flowing blonde hair, azure eyes, wearing a lovely blue and white dress, walked into a room. She smiled as she turned on the lights. Her children were sleeping soundly. Rin and Len Kagamine. The lady felt bad that her children would never know their father, but he had been killed during the war. She would do her best to raise the two by herself, though. Even though Rin and Len were only sixth months old, they seemed to be learning things quickly. They were also very close. They hated being separated, and if one of them was carried into a different room, the other would start crying and continue to cry until they were reunited with their twin.

She found it sweet, though sometimes it was slightly irritating. Someday they'd learn that they couldn't stay together forever. It was a huge world, literally. There were so many different galaxies they could travel to. Why spend their whole lives together? When they were older, they would get different interests, and most likely drift apart eventually. But for now, she supposed it was fine for them to be close.

She exited the room, turning off the lights as she left. She decided to go on a walk before going to sleep. She walked out of the house. It was a nice house, not super expensive, but definitely not a tiny little thing. She lived on the beautiful planet of Naboo. It was the perfect place to raise her kids. She walked along through her garden, enjoying the cool air. Then she heard a noise. She froze, looking around. All of a sudden something hit her head, and she fell unconscious.

When she came to an hour later, she quickly ran to her house. She opened the door to the twin's room, only to see that Rin was missing. Len was bawling his eyes out, not understanding where his sister went. She immediately reported this to the authorities, but she had a horrible feeling that she wasn't ever going to see her precious daughter again.

RC-5654, best known as Rokaan, floated in the bacta along with all the other brand-new clones. He stared up at the creature with the huge neck, and big eyes. "This is your first day. Your designation will be RC-5654. We expect great things from you, 54." The Kaminoan said, before moving on to the next commando and repeating the exact same line, simply changing the designation number.

5 years later: Rokaan sat in front of the console. He was a mere child right now. He was really five, but he had the body and mind of a thirteen-year-old. He stared at the hologram of the DC-17 blaster rifle, the weapon he would someday use. He concentrated on it for a few more minutes, before glancing at his brothers. He found a couple staring back, and then returned his attention to the hologram. Half an hour later, he found himself standing in the training area, with a smaller version of the DC-17 in his hands, the settings on stun. He took a dive to the floor as one of his brothers added the training sniper attachment to his rifle and took a shot at him. Rokaan slowly rose and crouched, waiting for the second shot. When it came, he spotted the source and emptied a round in that direction. He laughed as his brother got a very funny shocked look on his face, and jogged over to help him up.

Another 5 years later: Rokaan was now officially an adult. He had been training hard for the past few years, and had some near-death experiences during training. A lot of his brothers had died. They were now a few years into the war. Rok had painted his armor all black, like other Commandos. He was the leader of his squad. Rokaan looked at his brothers, Fi, Vin, and Dev. Rokaan ran up to his commander and friend, Jedi General Tharik. Ever since Rok was a young clone, Tharik had been kind to him. In return, Rokaan loyally served her, and would do anything for her. "General, its time we should take off from this rock and go fight somewhere else. The seps have won, and we won't be able to take the planet back with the amount of troops we have now," Rokaan said. Tharik smiled at him. "Rok, how many times do I have to ask you to call me by my name?" She asked. "And, your right. Lets get outta here, and find some more troops." Hopping into his ship, Rokaan followed Tharik up with some other clones. While in space, Rokaan received the dreaded order 66 from Palps. Rokaan pulled back and fired on the other troopers while Tharik escaped, and was eventually shot down by them....

A small, blonde-haired boy was playing by himself. He didn't really make any friends at the school he went to, and his mother was often distant. Though she was distant, that didn't mean she wasn't always watching him. No, she was very protective. She hardly ever let him leave the house, even if he was just going into the garden. When he was younger, he didn't understand. But now he knew why. He has a twin sister. Well, he did. But apparently she was taken away by someone. So now his mother was afraid he would be taken away. It made this boy, Len, sad to know that he has a sister that he'll never know. If she were here, maybe he wouldn't be so lonely all the time.

Someday, Len would find his sister. He would leave this peaceful planet, and do whatever it took to get Rin back. But right now he was only 5 years old, and there was nothing he could do. But he decided he would need to make himself tough. He would become strong, so that someday he could rescue Rin. Yes, he was a bit naive, but he wanted his sister back. He had to have faith in himself, and himself alone. After all, who could he trust? There were people cruel enough to take away his sister, people cruel enough to kill his father. He would never know two of his family members. And he didn't really know his mother, either. Losing her daughter and husband was apparently too much for her.

So Len could only rely on himself. Maybe he could have allies, but he didn't want to trust anyone. he couldn't even trust his own mother. She didn't act like a mother to him. Anyways, he didn't want to get attached to too many people. Because they could be taken away from him instantly. No, he would find Rin, and she'd be the only person he would trust.

While the young Len was already growing cold to the other people around him, his sister was different. Rin, though she was a prisoner of the people who took her, always remained optimistic. Sure, there were some bad people, but she knew there had to be good people too. The 5 year old girl with the blonde hair that didn't go past her shoulders, with the bright blue eyes, and the bright smile on her face, was hopeful. She wouldn't ever give up. She felt that there was always hope. And she was determined to make things better for herself. The next time these people landed their ship, she would escape from them.

The ship landed, just as Rin knew it would. Someone grabbed her by her arm and dragged her along. The man dragging her turned to another. "We can sell her. She'd make a good slave to someone. She's a smart kid, we can get some good money from her." Rin blinked. So they were going to... sell her? No, she'd run away. But for now she let them take her out of the ship. Her eyes widened as she took in the new planet. There was sand everywhere! She looked into the sky and saw two suns. Twin suns. The thought brought a smile to her face. Nobody knew how she knew this, but she knew she had a twin brother. She dreamed about him all the time. She knew he looked a lot like she did, and that he missed her. She missed him, too. But thinking of him always made her feel more hopeful. Someday she hoped to meet him in person.

They walked for 20 minutes in the sand. It was hot on this planet, and Rin was sweating. She had fair skin, and she knew she'd have sunburns later on. But she had to continue being hopeful. They stopped at a shop, and they men conversed with someone else. The grip on her arm loosened a bit, and Rin carefully slipped her arm out of his grasp. He didn't notice yet, because he was arguing with the shop owner. Rin was getting nervous. Would she be able to run fast enough? She felt adrenaline run through her body, giving her extra strength. She had to be able to escape. She tensed up, then started running as fast as she could. She heard people yelling and running after her, but she didn't dare to look back. She just kept on running.

A few years earlier for Rokaan: Rokaan was a young clone commando stationed on Tatooine. He yawned with boredom, for this had to be the most boring place ever. He looked around, and then snapped to attention when he saw a little blonde girl running from a man. He cut through an alley, and when she ran by, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a crowded shop. He motioned for her to be quiet, and he poked his head out the door, and then, when he saw the men run past them, he told her she was then safe. "My designation is RC-5654. Most people just call me Rokaan." He said. "What is your name?" He then asked.

"My name is Rin. I don't know what my last name is, and I don't know where my family is. I know I have a brother, but that's it. I'm all alone," the small girl replied, looking sad for a moment. But then her azure eyes brightened. "Thank you for helping me, Rokaan."

"Well, I saw you running from those guys, and I figured I had to do something." Rokaan once again poked his head out the door. "Uh oh. The others are looking for me. My suggestion, is to find the Mos Eisly Cantina owner." Rokaan said, before scribbling down the location. "Here is where you can find him."

Rin nodded and said thank you. She took the paper with the location, and watched as Rokaan left. Then Rin disappeared into the crowd.

Rikisa Kagamine watched her son play by himself. He had such a grave look on his young face. The face that reminded her of his father. Tears filled her eyes, and she let them fall down her cheeks. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She could not continue living. She went into her room and got her DL-44 blaster pistol and placed it in front of her heart. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. She was instantly killed. She fell to the ground, and the pistol fell out of her hands.

Len heard a noise, so he ran into the house. He saw his mother on the ground, with a pistol lying next to her. She killed herself? Why would she do that, knowing that she had him to take care of? He felt mixed emotions. Tears poured down his face, but at the same time he felt himself hating her. He hated her, he hated the people that killed his father, and he hated the people who took his sister. He hated the whole world! Why did all this happen to him? He was all alone now. He grabbed the pistol, took some of his mom's credits, then ran out of the house. He kept on running, now knowing where he was going. He ran into a tall man wearing a cloak. He glared up at the adult.

Abaug Olkom was walking his usual daily path through Theed, straight to the cantina. His lekku twitched with impatience as he felt the child bump into him, and he almost pulled out his lightsaber to stab the kid, until he felt the raw hatred within him. A moment later, he sensed his force sensitivity. Without needing to ask the child's name, he probed into his mind. "Len, where do you come from?" he asked. "Why do you hate all?"

Len's eyes narrowed. How did this man know his name, and how did he know he felt so hateful right now? "Who are you?" Len asked, his voice filled with suspicion and distrust. He paused, then decided to answer the man's questions. "My house is nearby. I hate all because I have nobody. My father was killed before I was born, and my sister was taken away from me. My mother just killed herself minutes ago, leaving me to fend for myself." Len sounded bitter as he talked.

Abaug raised an eyebrow at the child. "Very well. Come with me, and I can train you in the ways of the dark side. I will not be able to fully train you, for I am still learning myself." Len nodded. He hadn't known he was force-sensitive, but now that he knew, he had no other choice than to be trained. After all, he had nowhere to go. So he would be trained in the ways of the dark side.

Years later, Jedi General Tharik was with Rokaan and his squad. She was shocked when order 66 happened, but Rokaan shot his brothers, and Tharik managed to escape. As she was running away, she mouthed the words "I love you" to Rokaan. Yes, they were secretly married. What Rokaan didn't know was that they had a 3 year old daughter, Rosenna. She hadn't wanted to tell him, because he was already stressed out enough. He had to focus on the war, after all.

Tharik ran to her room, being stealthy so she wouldn't be spotted by clones. She grabbed her daughter, who looked confused. She left the building quickly. She gave Rosenna to a friend, feeling better now that her daughter was safe. But it was not her fate to survive. She was shot down by one of the clones. At least her daughter and husband were safe..


End file.
